The Night with a Touch of Blood
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: After the death of her older Brother, Century Lafiat just wants to lead a normal everyday life, however when a suspicious man gives her the offer of joining a special team she desides to join. What she dosnt agree to is working with a merc with a mouth
1. Chapter 1

The Night With a Touch of Blood

**I do not Wade Wilson or any of the X-men Characters, I do own the character of Century Lafiat. THis is my First story so please be a little easy on me here, I hope I can do as well as some of the other writers here lol. so read on and have fun!**

Shots rang out my brother fell to the floor "Where is the girl?"

Her brother lay in a pool of his own blood, the officer kicked him "I said where is the girl?"

He smirked "I am not about to tell my sisters whereabouts to a damn human who cant understand." He choked.

"Then I am afraid to say that you will die."

A final shot killed him, what they didn't know was that I was running again, I knew that my brother was dead, I knew that from the moment he kicked me out of the house, yes it upset me more than anything in the world, tears were on my cheeks that night. I ran as fast as I could 'I need to get where they cant find me, somewhere they wont look for me anywhere.' They would end up finding me anyway; I was not exactly liked in these parts, or anywhere for that matter, just because I was protecting myself and killed someone on accident. 'Dammit! They're coming!"

Shots rang out

I rose out of bed breathing heavy my face covered in sweat; I touched the gunshot scar on my shoulder, I sighed, dropping my shoulders I looked at my clock to see 5:30 am 'damn, still only about three hours of sleep, I threw my legs over the bed and rubbed my eyes, one of those nights I guess. I stood up and walked out of my bedroom, I made my way out into the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole to see two men "Who is it?" I said knowing perfectly well that they were strangers.

"House keeping." One man said with a high voice mocking a woman's voice.

"Bullshit! That is a damn lie!"

"You shouldn't cuss young lady you'll go blind." He said. I watched his movements as he took out a long sword and aimed it t the door. I leaped backward as the door was sliced in half. I looked t both of the men who were standing at my door, On was tall with black hair and held a gun in his hand, the other was tall with brown hair and two sword one was in his hands and the other was on his back. "Century LaFiat?"

"What the hell is it to you?"

"Well you better be her or I just broke the wrong door down." Said the man with the swords.

"Go back to wherever the fuck your from and tell your boss to go to hell, I am not going with you, I turned you all down and I will keep doing it!" I screamed.

"That is where I am going to have to disagree babe, cause the mission that we were assigned to was to take you back with us."

I looked at him, I was getting into my fighting mode, I made my eyes turn black and I made my mutation appear, the dark wires that were like the cutting wires that assassins use. "I said I wasn't going." I whipped my hand toward him and snapped the dark wire at him, slicing opened his arm "Ow, Dammit!"

I drew my arm back ready to do it again when the back of my head throbbed with pain and my vision went black.

"Nice dude you just pistol whipped her now we have to carry her."

"It's better than her screaming."

I heard the shots ringing out again, killing my brother.

I sat up again as usual the beads of sweat padded to my face "Century LaFiat, you have spent years under over trying to hide yourself from the world, pushing your fear away and holding back on the past that you have endured." I looked around the room to see man sitting in the corner; he stood up "Hello Century, my name is William Stryker"

I sat up "How do you know who I am?"

"Oh I have been checking on you for about week now, you have a file with the government because your uncle was an army captain, because you lived with him you were required to a file, I found out that you were a mutant later."

"What the hell do you care that I am a Mutant."

"I can give you the sanctuary that you need, so you don't have to hide anymore. That I can give you some sanctuary. And some help from the nightmares that haunt you. What would you say to that?"

"I would say as intriguing as it may sound I am not falling for it."

Stryker sighed "I knew that you were not going to be an easy one to talk to, but please here me out."

"I don't really have much of a choice in the matter I still cant see straight."

Ignoring the comment he explained "I am putting together a special team of mutants, it is government based, you will take part in missions, you will get special training and I will take care of a special medicine that will help you get rid of nightmares and help you get the sleep you have been wanting for a very long time."

I thought about it "Alright, Stryker you have a deal, I will join your little club."

"Excellent."

I swung my legs over the side of the hospital room where I was laying and stood up, my vision still a bit blurry I swayed a little "My apologies for the pistol whipping for agent Zero."

"Oh it is fine, I will have to pay him a visit anyway."

I fallowed Stryker out of the room "Gentlemen meet your newest team member."

Seven men turned to look at me, I tilted my head forward in a nod "Hey." I said.

I looked at them all, a huge six foot six guy with a tattoo of a chick on his arm, a guy dressed as a cowboy, a dude that looked like a pissed off cat, a man that could be a lumberjack, the two that came to my apartment, and a shy dude playing with a light above his head.

"Century, meet, Fred, John, Victor, Jimmy, of course you already met Zero and Wade, and Chris." Turning to the boys he said "Gentlemen this is Century."

'Great I stand upon seven guys versus me, this is going to be fun."

**'**

**End of first story, hope you liked it, please feel free to give me any ideas or critiques.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The Night with a Touch of Blood Chapter 2:

I looked at Agent Zero right away "So you're the one that pistol whipped me?"

Zero just shrugged "You were putting off a fight and I knew you weren't going to come quietly."

I walked up to him "Well I have a little something to say to that." I drew back my fist and I swung giving a good punch right to the cheek, "Now we're even."

Zero looked at me rubbing his face he nodded "Yeah, now we're even."

Stryker looked at his watch "Ah, look at the time, Century I have to go, but I think that you will be able to take it from here."

"Thanks again sir."

"No problem, just call me Stryker okay, not sir."

It was a long and drawn out pause before someone said anything, the mercenary with the mouth had to speak first, "Well now that we all have introductions why don't I show you around."

"Uh…'k." I said.

"First of all those dark strings that you got me with that was some nice mutation right there sweets got me good too." He draped an arm across my shoulder and showed me the wound that I gave him "Second, your kinda cute, let me ask you did it hurt when you fell from heaven? cause man it sure looks like it."

I looked at him, "Alright Wade? Is it? Um first of all we are not going to call me sweets, second of all, the pick up lines… they don't work on me." I pushed his arm off of my shoulder.

I heard snickering behind us "Oh Wade got burned." John said.

Wade smiled "Yes but I will not consider defeat yet."

He walked me down a long hall, he moved down three doors and opened a door to the left, "This hallway holds all of the bedroom…this one will be yours, all you have to worry about sheets and where your gonna put all your clothes but other than that, the bathroom is the first room to the right, and my room is right across the hall just in case." He said giving me a wink.

I rolled my eyes as he left my room and let me to a dark room, with a mattress, a desk, a dresser and a bookshelf, that was all it had room for, I opened the drawers to see all of my cloths from my apartment in the drawers, 'they must have moved all of my clothes after they knocked me out, well at least I have my clothes."

"Yeah your sheets are in the bottom drawer."

I jumped up "Jeez, you cant sneak up on me." I warned

Logan was the frame if the door "Sorry I guess Wilson forgot to tell you where everything was. I thought I would also tell you that dinner will be ready at about five, and lights out are at twelve."

"Okay, thank you I am sure I will be ready then."

"ok, oh and kid?"

"Yeah Logan?"

"Welcome to the group." He smirked

I returned the smirk "Thanks."

I made the bed, then joined the rest of the guys in the kitchen and living room "So Century, where are you from?" John asked.

"I am originally from Spain but I was raised in Colorado."

"How old are you." Wade asked coming into the room a smile pasted on his face.

"I am legal that is al you need to know." I replied.

"Any family?"

I paused for a minute, "No, not around here." I said my voice getting low. "DO you have twenty questions with every new member that comes here."

"No just you, you are the only girl after all."

Fred looked at me "Can you cook?"

I smiled "Yeah I can cook."

Chris looked at him "Is everything you think about food?"

"No."

"Can you fight?" I looked at Victor

"Yeah I have known to put up an excellent fight when it comes to it."

After a long silence I finally said "So…what do we have to cook around here? I'll be happy to cook something, just don't get used to it."

I made up the food, not realizing I was going to have to make a lot more than what I was used to, because they were men.

"Holy Shit where the hell do you guys keep all of the food you eat?"

"In our stomachs." Wade replied taking a bite of food.

Just as I sat down to eat Stryker walked in "Ah glad everyone is together, we have a mission."

Everyone looked up, Wade was the first one to take the words out of our mouths "Stryker man, we just got back, plus we just got a new team member, we haven't had time to train her yet."

"Well there is no better time to show her what we do better than this mission. We leave at ten tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

The Night With a Touch of Blood Chapter 3:

I dressed in my dark blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, I tied up my long brown hair into a ponytail. "Alright." I said taking a deep breath "Time to show them what I am made of."

I walked out of my room just as Wade was walking I walked right beside him "Hey sweet cheeks, let me ask ya somethin'."

"Shoot." I said fixing my black fishnet gloves on my wrists.

"Is everything you where black?"

I looked at his shirt, as we made our way out the door, it was almost the same kind of red muscle shirt that he wore when he broke into my apartment, and tan cargo pants, "It depends is everything you where red?"

Wade looked at me, his brow furrowed, "Ah did I leave the merc with the mouth speechless?"

I walked forward to the jet, I heard a small chuckle than the familiar voice of James/ Logan, "Guess you just met your match when it came to a smart mouth eh Wilson."

Jimmy fallowed me into the jet I took a seat next to Chris "I didn't know there was a person on this earth that could compete with him."

"It's all in the perspective of how you compete with him."

I looked at Chris and John and they were laughing at my comment. Stryker came on bored of the jet "Alright we are first going to Spain, Century, I am going to test you here, your being tested on Stamina, power, strength, and intelligence…"

"All of which could have been tested in the bedroom." Wade said smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "Your sick!" I said

"Your beautiful when your angry."

Stryker looked at him "Shut up Wilson." Then looked at Chris "Start us up."

"Yessir."

The Jest started and took off, Wade took out one of his swords and starting to shine it "_well it's a midnight…Damn right…we're wound up too tight." _ All of us looked at him "You know there is nothing better than a sword for a weapon, sure you don't have the granny claws or the bone claws or the shadow cheese slicers, but when you whip these babies out at your ex-girlfriends wedding, it'll freak people out."

I listened as he made preferences to Victor with his fricken long ass nails and James who had claws that retracted like a cat and me who had the shadow wires, for the comment I of course had something to say "Oh, well now I know why she is your ex Wade."

John snickered again.

"You must mistake me for someone who gives a shit Wilson." Victor said.

Wade looked at him "You know I am sad that we don't share more Victor my friend, maybe you childhood made you have the looks of a one hundred year old witch."

I looked at Jimmy, he had his head on his fists with his eyes closed "Hey jimmy, you okay man?"

"Guess no one told you that James gets air sick." Fred said

"Really?"

"Yeah, he gets sick and has to throw up when we get out of the plan." John said smirking at James. Who in turn looked up "Yeah I am fine just don't say anything about it and we'll be cool."

I smiled "Okay."

The two hours that it took Wade never shut up, he went maybe two minutes but he still never shut up. We got out of the Jet, in front of us stood a large building covered with assassins, and barricaded to no extent, they were ready for us, but we were more ready to take them out. Wade handed me a bullet proof vest "You might need this, just in case."

I took it from his hands and put it on, "Thanks."

Stryker looked around first "Fred take out the cannon."

He nodded, he threw his fist into the spout of the cannon and the cannon exploded, Victor took off to the door, Stryker stopped the rest of the men "Wait, I want to see our female take a few of them."

I tightened my glove "On it."

I walked to the gate, four guns aimed at me, I took a pause, I tightened my hand into a fist then released the stress. I took three deep breaths, I opened my eyes to reveal my darkened eyes, the shadow fed threw my arms, down my forearms, into my wrists and through to my fingers where the endless supply of shadow wires appeared, I aimed my fingers to two gunmen on my right, the wires wrapped themselves around the men's waists and arms, the guns dropped I whipped the men so they flew about three hundred feet, I whipped my wires to the other two men, they wrapped around the men's waists, I wrapped the wires around my hand and gave a hard tug, it immediately split them in two. I kept walking I whipped the wires around my head and left a couple slice marks in some of the men. I waited for the rest of the group, I left them speechless, I had taken on about seven men with just shadow wires, hey that was enough for me to be proud. They took off running to me. Wade ran up to me "Not bad for a couple of cheese slicers." He said.

"I haven't seen you do much."

"You'll see, before the end of the night you'll wish you were like me."

"Not in a thousand years dude." I replied "Who would ever want to be like you."

I opened the door to the stairs and started to run, the boys fallowed behind me, "Wilson, the next floor is going to be full it's your turn."

Wade looked at Stryker "Yes sir and if you don't mind my saying you look lovely today is that a new tie?"

Stryker apparently hearing the compliments before waved them off and said "Just go Wilson."

Wade waited at the iron door and took out his swords "Time to go to work."

I opened it and he automatically did exactly what he said 'went to work.' He swung his swords around reflecting bullets off of the swords making them hit people, I could here the clanging of the metal and the sparks flew. The next moment I saw people lying in blood "Okay, people are dead."

I walked through the door "Nice." Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, someone was still alive, he aimed his gun at Wade and was about to take the shot, "Wade, Move!" I pushed him out of the way and whipped a wire at the man, he turned motionless on the floor. Wade looked at him "Jeez, sneaky shit must have pretended so he could get a shot at me."

"What the hell was your first clue?"

I looked across the room to see a large safe "There it is that plans that we are looking for." Stryker said, "I just need to open that safe."

"No problem." Wade said, he gave a bit of a strut up to the safe "I'll get it."

He aimed the sword at the safe and tried to cut it, when he swung his sword at the safe the sword ricochet and shot him back about three feet. "Nice work genius, I am not a locksmith and I knew that would happen dumbass."

Wade lay on the ground "Damn, Foiled again!"

James looked at him "Dumbass."

I looked at Stryker "How do we get the safe open?"

"I don't know."

Victor came busting through the ceiling "You better hurry up and get that damn thing open, we have company."

I ran over to the window a whole truck load of men was rushing in the building, "Zero, how good is your aim from up here?"

Zero snorted "I guess you don't know do you?"

"No but start shooting from up here, Wade, Victor, help me up here, there is no way we can get the safe open in time before they get up here, it gives Jimmy, Chris, John and Stryker some time."

They all seemed to look at me as if I was insane for taking over, they all looked at Stryker, "Well don't just stand there get the positions she said."


	4. Chapter 4

A Night With a Touch of Blood Chapter 4

**Author Note: So here it is Chapter 4, Please, please, please I need reviews, I would appreciate it sooo very much. I am really enjoying writing and I would love to continue doing so.**

**Note: I dont Own the X-men Characters I own the character Century.**

* * *

Wade, Victor and I took off down the stairs, "Are you sure this is going to work, I don't think you know how dangerous this really is by doing this."

"I didn't say I knew what I wad doing Wade, I had an Idea, it isn't my fault that Stryker went with it."

I though for a minute, "Victor, your one of the strongest aren't you?"

Victor gave me a smirk; it gave me the creeps, "Yeah."

"Okay, then you stay here, Wade and I are going to fend them off."

"Uhh. Why?" Wade said.

"If they get passed us then Victor can take care of the rest." I replied, getting frustrated, "Come one, get those swords kicking, we have a lot coming."

Wade and I both kicked the doors open at the same time, "There are quiet a few out there."

"I know Wade."

"Should we spilt up?"

"No, something tells me that there going to split in half instead of in three groups so we have to stay together." I said.

I looked to my left Wade was standing there I saw a little farther about fifty feet that there was a where house. Wade noticed me looking at it, you want to send them for a chase?"

I nodded. Then without him knowing I took off running "Last one there dies." He started running behind me. "Hey, I don't find that a fare competition!"

"Hey, stop." A man yelled behind us "Separate, half get those two the other half go inside and get the other ones."

"Perfect, just what I wanted."

Wade caught up to me "Now what?"

"Do what you do best that doesn't involve your mouth." I stated "When we get that building, start swinging the swords and don't stop."

I made my wires appear "And I am going to do the same."

We bolted into the warehouse; we aimed ourselves, people with huge guns came rushing in aiming at us. I looked at Wade "ready?"

"Your not going to start whipping everything in site are you?"

"I don't know yet, stay out of my way and you won't get hurt."

I whipped my wires above my head "Just be ready to cut people when I get there guns out of there hands."

I whipped all my wires around the butt of the gun and ripped it away from them "Now!"

Wade swung, I whipped at the gunmen to the sides of him, they fell to the floor…dead. A head of a man rolled to my feet, I looked down at it then I looked back up to Wade "I wont be one bit surprised if you die by getting your head cut off."

Wade looked at me, he put the swords back behind his back. For once he didn't have anything to say he just shrugged, I looked down at the head again, I stepped away from it, it kind a freaked me out, "What afraid of heads with no body?"

"No I am afraid of people with no brains." I shot back, "That just freaks me out."

Wade kicked the head across the room "Haven't you heard of respecting the dead?"

"Why should I give them respect when they don't give me respect?"

I rolled my eyes, then took off at a dead run back to the compound, I opened the front door just as Victor was finishing his last victim, "What took you guys so long?" He said "That was easy."

"No body is as ugly as you Victor, you most likely scared them with your creepy ass face." Wade said.

"Wilson, one of these days your going to be nothing but a head on a stick."

"Better that than a cat looking thing."

"Will both of you shut the hell up!"

Just then Stryker and the rest of the men came down "Every one get in the jet, we are done here."

"Did you get what you needed?" I asked

"Yes Century we did."

I jumped in the plane and took a seat "we were looking for places where a certain rock is." John said taking a seat, next to me Chris took a seat and started the jet up.

James sat across from me "You did good today kid."

Wade smiled "Yeah, that's my girl I am so proud of her."

I looked at him "Tell me something Wade how many woman do you say are your girls? Cause you can erase me from that list."

He sat back and started to shine his swords again to take the blood off.

I yawned laying my head back and closed my eyes "First mission is always the hardest." James said a smirk on his face.

I smiled "Yeah I can tell I am exhausted."

"Just wait until tomorrow; I have to take you to the training room."

John leaned over and whispered in my ear "I would get up early if I were you."

"Why?" I asked.

"He has been known to train you without you getting anything to east so you tire easily, and don't think he is going to go easy on you just cause you're a girl either."

I smiled "I'll take your word for it."

"Hey once you train it will be a way of proving yourself to him."

Stryker interrupted "Everyone, the first mission with Century has been a complete success!"

Everyone cheered, "Get a goodnight sleep."

When we got home I walked into my room closed and _locked_ the door, flopped down on the bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it :) **

**Wade: when will we...**

**NightCrow: No! dont aske.**

**Wade: Aw come on hon when?**

**NightCrow: Maybe soon, maybe never, quit pestering me**

**Wade: You know sweets you are cute when ur pissed.**

**NightCrow: Hmm apparently so is Century, we are alike u know?"**

**Wade: oh yeah how?**

**NighCrow: we are both girls that think ur an idiot**

**Stay tuned for chapter 5, please give me reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Night With a Touch of Blood Chapter 5

I woke up at about five in the morning, I for once didn't have the nightmares and I was fine, I rose up, ran my hands threw my hair, I took a few deep breaths then got up. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. What I saw was not what I expected, the door was wide open, and there was Wade standing there…Well I will leave that to your imagination, I looked up at him, he looked at me smiling "Morning sunshine.", I paused for a moment…Finally everything in my head kicked in "Holy Shit I am so sorry Wade!"

I closed the door I covered my mouth "Oh my God, Oh my God." I sat on the floor. The bathroom door came open and Wade could only look down at me "Did you like what you saw?"

I stood up "Please the only way I could was if it was made of chocolate."

"Then why is your face red?" He said a smirk slowly widening.

"I just saw you taking a piss, what do you expect."

"Well if you had waited to come out of your room you would not have seen me taking a piss."

"If you had closed the bathroom door I would have known someone was in there. Believe it or not girls, including me don't like to see you pissing in the morning."

I walked into the kitchen and took out the bacon, eggs and potatoes, "don't you have to go?"

"No I lost that when I saw you there, besides I don't know what you left on the toilet when you got done."

I started up the griddle and got the bacon going starting up a second griddle I made breakfast for the whole gang, Wade watched as I started breakfast, it was at that time I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, he wore red (no duh) pajama bottoms, he opened up the fridge and took out the orange juice carton, he opened it up and took a drink, he leaned against the fridge and that is when I looked at him "You know other people drink that o.j."

He nodded "Yeah…"

"I don't know if anyone wants to taste your spit."

"Who knows sometime I question if Victor does."

I laughed.

"Oh so the chick laughs I thought you did nothing but give wise cracks."

"Funny I thought you did the same thing."

Wade smiled and took another drink of the orange juice from the carton, "Ya, know I was just thinking about that mission you and I fought really good together, you were kinda sexy."

He put the juice on the counter and came up behind me setting his hands on my shoulders. "What do you think, you saw something special, want to go to bed?"

I turned the hot iron up as the bacon started to sizzle, "I think you better put a shirt on."

The bacon grease popped out of the pan, I moved out of the way right as a whole bunch popped on his chest, he gave a slight squeal and jumped, I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath "OW, dammit, what the hell?!"

I pushed him over and turned the stove down so that the grease didn't pop as much. "Will you stop harassing me now?"

"Never, I will never back down."

"Why must you pester me?"

"Cause I can."

"what are you doing up so early anyway? I would expect you to still be asleep."

"Well that is where you are wrong my dear, as I am not always the first one up I usually get up early and train a little bit."

"Then you don't you do that and quite pestering me." I stated.

He walked outside, I couldn't help but look out the window I could not help myself, as much of a pain in the ass he was and as much as I loved to make him shut up, I was human too, and looking at him without a shirt was something I felt was in best interest. It was almost graceful to see him move with his swords, his body was perfect. I looked down "No way am I going to turn into one of those girls that fall in love with the first hot guy she sees, he isn't even that hot he is stupid, he is a mercenary with a mouth, a damn…He never shuts up. Even if he was worth my time he wouldn't want me anyway, I wouldn't even be on the same level as he is."

I kept arguing with myself I didn't hear anyone come in, I sat down at the counter and started to eat my breakfast. James came into the room "Looks like you just took John's advice and got up early to eat something."

"Yeah, I cant starve to death."

"Who were you talking to a minute ago?"

"Myself." I stated simply

"You always talk to yourself?"

"Yeah when I am trying to figure something out." I said a smile across my face.

After breakfast James and I went down to the training room "Okay kid go stand in the middle of the floor and "I'll be down in a sec, start stretching, or anything just get warmed up."

I did as he said, I wrapped my hands up in boxing straps, then started stretching, I punched a punching bag and kicked it, anything to warm up like he said.

He came in "Alright I am going to see what you can do, so come on, I need to see how much power you have physically." He put on some punching pands on his hands "Come on kid, if we start now we can have this done before three this afternoon."

I looked at him, "You're going to make me work out until three this afternoon?"

Jimmy looked at me, a smile on his face "Yeah, if we get started now."

At Noon.

"I don't think I have ever fought so hard in my life!" I said laying on the mat taking a couple deep breaths, "My God I think my lung popped of my body."

Jimmy sat next to me "Here." He handed me a bottle of water and a wet cloth "ya did good today kid, but we are not done yet, still got three hours to go." He only let me rest for a couple minutes before I had to get back up. I put my hands in front of my face to arm myself."

He put a boxing pad in front of him "When your ready kid."

I nodded and started to swing 'left jab, right jab, left hook, duck, right hook, duck to the left.' The movement went through my mind in what to do 'turn and left high kick. And right middle ki…'

"Jimmy! My main man I need to talk to you"

I lost my balance in the right middle kick, I tried to get my balance back, but was not successful, I landed on my back "Wilson, I am going to kill you!" I yelled, I put my hands on my face "You broke my damn concentration!"

"Sorry baby cakes but I have to talk to James first."

"Take five, I'll be back in a minute."

I lay on the mat with my hand over my face "God why and I was doing so well. I may have to use him as my next punching bag." I thought.

"Hey."

I looked up "Yeah jimmy?"

"Stryker wants to talk to us, come on guess it's over for the day."

He offered me a hand and helped me off the mat "You did good, kid."

We walked into the living/meeting room Stryker stood in front of us "Well Gentleman, and miss, I have good news, we don't have a mission for a week…"

We cheered Wade said "Hallelujah break time at last!"

"However, there is some bad news, we are going to have a long mission next week so this week is a break week use it wisely gentlemen."

"Why don't you direct that to Century?" Wade said pointing to me.

"Because he knows he doesn't have to worry about me bringing home broads every night for a week, I use my time wisely Wade. Think about it."

Stryker walked up to me "Century, I am also going to give you this, everyone of the guys has one I thought you might need one too."

He handed me a cell phone "This is just for emergencies, when I send two of you on a mission and you need more people or something like that."

"Understood, thank you."

Stryker looked at us. "You are all excused."


	6. Chapter 6

The Night with a Touch of Blood 6

**Note: I dont own Wade or the X-men, I own Century.**

**Author note: This one is going to be short, but I will make it up to u I promise.**

* * *

"Wade!" I came storming out of my room, this was the twelfth time this had happened in three days and I had finally been over it. Wade was sitting at the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee in his hands, he looked at me and gave me a stupid look, "Why sugarplum, what's wrong you seem distraught about something."

He looked at my features, I was in my pajamas and my hair was a mess but I didn't give a shit, I was pissed.

"That is because I am distraught about something you twit, and next time you ever call me sugarplum I am going to through you out of that window right there! Why the hell are all of these woman calling my number?!" I shoved the phone near his face "How many did you give my number to, and why my number.

Zero interrupted "Because we said that if he does it with our phones he would live to regret it."

I looked at Zero then back to Wade "Well, why didn't you use your phone?"

Wade looked "You know they didn't mean anything to me."

"No they are just a good screw that's cool I understand, well let me tell you something the next woman that calls my phone your going to regret what I have, you think shadow wires are bad wait until the next woman calls!"

Just then the Phone Rang, I looked at the ID "Oh well this one's name is Julia, let me talk to her…"

"No that isn't necessary." Wade went to reach for the phone but I was too quick and I answered it "Hello?"

"_Uh is Wade there?"_

"No, I am afraid he isn't who is this?"

"_Well this is Julia, who are you?" _her tone was angry

"Who am I? I am his wife."

"_His wife?"_

"Yeah his wife and we have been married for five years and have two children with one on the way, and if you dare call this number again I am calling the police, don't you dare try and take my man!"

"_I am so sorry goodbye."_

"Goodbye."

I hung up the cell phone and looked back up at Wade, his mouth was dropped open and he was glaring at me "Uh…"

"Yeah that is what I thought."

John was laughing so hard that I thought he couldn't breathe he about fell out of his chair.

For once in my life I totally left him speechless, he wasn't able to talk when I got done, he turned around and walked away, I heard a door shut, "I cant believe this, you left Wade Wilson of all people, you left him with no word to say." Chris said.

Wade's POV

'Holy Shit!, I have met some woman in my life that could shock me, but she is the first woman, the first one in my life that has ever…left me with no word.'

I leaned against the wall, 'she is the woman that drives me nuts because she leaves me with no comeback, what the hell is wrong with you Wilson? You can cut off the heads of men all over, hell you have, but when it comes to that woman! Damn.'

Normal POV

"I don't think that he will give woman your number again." John said

"We needed you along time ago, Wade is a pain in the ass and you know how to shut him up." Fred said.

"Hey, it isn't me it's my mouth." I replied shrugging my shoulders "I may want to shut up one of these days I am liable to get my ass whooped."

Jimmy came out of the room "Century when was the last time you went out clubbing or partying?"  
"Oh, lets see." 'the last time my brother was alive.' I thought "It was along time ago." I said.

"Well you are going out tonight, you need to have some fun."

John looked at him "I didn't even know that you knew what fun is."

Jimmy smiled and chuckled "Can you go get Wade?"

"Sure." I said

I walked down the hall and knocked on Wade's door "Wade, James wants to take us to the clubs are you going to come?"

The door opened slowly "Of course I am."

He seemed distracted I had never seen him that way before, it worried me a little because I had never seen him that way "You okay Wade?"

"Hmm? Yeah I am fine I am just thinking."

"You think?"

He looked at me "Smart ass."

"Duh."

He still seemed distracted like he was far away and I could not get to him, He tried to cover it though even I could see that.

* * *

**Okay chapter 6 Please review I would apprieciate it people, I have gotton some amazing reviews and I wanna keep that up the people that read my story, thank you sooooo much.**

**Wade: Yeah keep it up, I wanna hook up with Century**

**Nightcrow: Of course you do.**

**Wade: You know she kicked my butt,**

**Nightcrow: It wont change trust me.**

**Wade:You two girls are evil**

**Nightcrow: I know.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Night with a touch of Blood Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait Chapter 7 is up! For people that have favorited the story and given reviews Thank you soo much!!! please continue to review and give me some ideas if you want to, I am really enjoying this.**

**Note: I dont own wade Wilson, or any one of the x-men I do own the Character of Century.**

* * *

"Wilson, dammit quit touching me!" Victor yelled,

"Of Course we have to be in the car for only a couple of minutes before Wade has to start shit." I said.

I sat in the passenger seat of the jeep while James drove, Wade was in the back seat with Victor and John, Fred was in the vary back with Chris. Zero had decided not to come; something about clubbing is for young adults looking for a good screw.

"Aww come on Vic try to lighten up, let me clip those ugly ass nails of yours."

"Do it and you'll be shredded."

Wade sat back "Fine." Then he sat forward again and leaned his arms against the top of my seat "So Century…"

"No your not doing my nails." I said

"I wasn't even going to ask, I was going to ask if you could sing, you know case it's open mike night you know."

"Yeah I can but I haven't sang to crowds since I was like seven." I replied looking at him.

"Well maybe your due for a comeback."

I sighed "Doubtful. I am a little out of practice."

When we got out of the jeep the bar wasn't full, it wasn't really empty either…Okay put in my perspective there were three cars, that's it "You guys picked this bar because it wasn't that busy was it?"

"Yeah solitude was the key when we got it, our one place to party then go home." John said hopping out behind me.

I walked in behind James; the jukebox was playing "Dance with the Devil." I fallowed James to the bar and we sat down, I made up my mind I wasn't going to drink, "Hey Danny, get me a beer."

"No biggie Jimmy, got a new lady in your little group?" the large biker looking man looked at me.

"Yeah this is Century; I wouldn't go hittin on her though you'll piss Wade off." James had a smile on his face, it made me blush "Nice Jimmy, not cool." I said

I reached over the bar and shook his hand. "Oh well don't wanna do that then., Nice to meet ya."

"Same here." I replied.

Wade sat next to me "Hey Dan the man get me a beer and I wanna request for the lady here to sing a song."

I glared at him "Wade what the hell did I say when we were in the car?" I said

"Aw come on girl, just one song then I will quite buggin ya for the whole week."

"I doubt that you can't shut up so it's impossible for you to leave me alone."

"Please?" Wade stuck out his bottom lip with a pouting puppy eyed face "Let's hear the song bird sing.", I gave him a bored look "Fine, what music you got Dan?"

He handed me a book "Pick on and I'll put it on the jukebox."

I flipped through the book and found one, "Song 380?"

"Good choice."

"What are you singing?" Wade said

"You'll see." Fred, Chris, and John stopped playing pool and Victor came out of his corner to take a seat next to jimmy, I heard the music come on from the jukebox and I started to sing, it had been a while but I was able to remember how it went, and I got back into it I got used to it again.

Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies  
And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world, be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

When's this fever gonna break ?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
And it's alright  
Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied

Every time I try to talk to you  
Get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I get together, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

Slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
But about the same time you walk by  
And I say oh here we go again, oh

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

So I'll say why don't you and I get together take and on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

So I`ll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again

I put the mike down and jumped off of the stage, The boys whooped and leaped, the three boys that were not part of our group were clapping too. I hopped back in my seat next to Jimmy "Dan can I get a glass of water please?"

"Sure thing, you did good."

Wade twirled in the seat "That's my songbird!"

I laughed "Okay maybe I can live with that name."

A slow song came on the jukebox Wade leaned in "Dance with me." He said.

"Wade come on I sang a song for you, why?'

"Cause I want you too, dance with me." He said again.

"Is this a way for you to pick me up, take me back to the apartment and have your way with me?"

"Maybe, but not tonight, come on."

He took my hand and I was forced to fallow him, I rolled my eyes "Wade I don't dance, I never did it always embarrassed me."

"You wont be bad with me come on."

"Dammit."

I put my arm on his shoulder and held his hand with my other, he twirled me around the floor "You know for a mercenary with a mouth, your not a bad dancer."

He twirled me in a circle "Yeah I have been known to be a gentleman from time to time, I just don't enjoy it."

I slapped his shoulder teasingly "Your stupid."

He laughed "I am not stupid I am sly get it right."

"Oh so sorry I didn't know that Sly counted in your case."

We were laughing and cutting up before the music stopped Jimmy stood at the front of the bar, "Guys we have to go, Stryker called… we have to leave early for mexico."

* * *

**Thank you for reading enjoy!**

**Wade: We danced fricken yes!**

**Nightcrow: You may be getting to her, or not.**

**Wade:Or not?**

**NC: Yeah, I am not going to give anything away though.**

**Wade: Girl your mean somethimes you know that?**

**NC: I know**

**Stay tuned for chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

The Night with A Touch of Blood Chapter 8

**Alright Chapter 8 is up and running, this one is longer than some of the ones I have done the past couple of days, college can be murder for me so I havent been feeling like writing... For the people who favorite and review the story thank you so much! I appreciate it so much and please review.**

**Note: I dont own Wade willson or any other X-men I just own Century.**

* * *

"What was the freak episode, we seemed to be in this big huge hurry to get to the jet."

Wade helped me with my uniform, because I was in such a hurry I got twisted in the top, Stryker watched me get into the jet "Well I just got information that the men are going to transfer a certain item, we need to go and get it before the rock is transferred."

"Rock?" I cocked my head to the side and looked around.

"It is hard to explain I need to sit all of you down to talk about it."

We got on the jet and it Chris started it, it only took a half an hour considering the fact that Stryker was in such a hurry.

"I want you all to be very careful; these people have better guns than other people we have faced before." Stryker said

I drew out my dark wires and wrapped them around my hands arming myself, Jimmy and Victor checked there hands, Fred popped his knuckles, Wade checked his swords and readied himself, and Zero took out his guns and armed them

We got out of the jet

Stryker looked at Zero and Fred "You two take care of the men outside." Then he looked at Victor, "You take care of them on the roof."

"Yessir." They all said.

We waited behind the jet, Zero flipped and shot eight rounds and sixteen people dropped. "Awesome!" I stated.

I watched a large tank roll up, Fred walked over to it and threw his fist in it folding it right in half, I watched Victor take off up the building, three men from the roof fell off the building onto the ground. That was our cue to run into the building and into the elevator, I took out the video camera in the elevator. It was cramped and I was uncomfortable, I was squished up between Fred and Wade, his ass near my hips, "Well whoever though of this needs to get help we cant fit in here for much longer."

"Century, I want you to take out the guys on this floor."

I nodded, I tried to push my way passed Wade but his butt hit my thigh "God what is wrong with you get your ass away from me."

"Sorry the Elevator is crowded you have to wait till someone gets off."

Stryker sighed "Shut it Wilson. Your after her."

"okay and by the way I love your shirt it brings out the hatefulness in your eyes and the seriousness on your face."

"Wade, Shut up." I said

I heard the door ding right when the doors slide open I started to swing taking limbs from men's bodies, guns left arms and heads rolled, the Night had a touch of blood that time, I sliced bullets in half. When the firing stopped I turned to look, "I am taking the stairs, you guess will get there before me anyway go."

The doors shut, I walked to the stair door, I ran up the door and heard clanging on the other side of the door "Wade must be at work again, well, cant make an entrance until he Is done."

"Okay, everyone's dead."

I opened the door and saw people laying on the floor, "Hey just in time songbird."

"No time to talk we still have another floor to go."

"I'll get started." I said

"Wait a minute, Century, I don't think you should be going alone."

I was already out the door and running up the stairs, Wade was running behind me "Century, you cant do that without orders."

"Since when do you give a shit about orders Wade, you're the one that always tries to go without orders."

I can admit now that what I was doing was not very smart, but he wasn't making much since to me, he was the one that always started shit by not listening, why should I listen to him.

I got up the stairs and busted in Wade right behind me, there were four men in the door, and a man behind the desk, "Hola senior." I said

"Amiga…"

I whipped my shadow wires around my head and whipped them, lifting all four men up in the air "Wade take care of them when I drop them."

He nodded. John shadowed over to the man behind the desk and ripped a gun out of his hand "You don't want to shoot her."

"Que?"

"He doesn't speak English." I said, I dropped the men and Wade took care of them. Stryker, James, and Victor came into the room "Very good All three of you."

Stryker walked over to the man behind the desk "Where is the rock?"

"Que Que?" the man said.

"He doesn't understand English."

"Can you talk to him?"

I nodded, "Considering the fact that my fathers family Is from spain, yeah I can."

"Then ask him where this rock is." Stryker said.

He gave me a picture of a rock that looked like a lava rock, I took the picture and held it up to him "Donde esta la roca?"

He gave me an explination in spanish, "He said that he didn't know what we are talking about he had never seen that rock before in his life."

"press him, tell him we want to know where the rock is."

I looked at Wade, Wade nodded "It's okay."

"Dime Donde la roca es." (Tell me where the rock is)

The man gave me the same thing he just told me the first time I looked at Stryker and sighed, I shook my head "He said the same thing, he doesn't know."

He looked at me then at Wade "Tell him that wade will take care of him if he doesn't tell us where it was."

I leaned over the desk "Si no me diga donde la roca es mi amigo hara que usted nos diga, no va a ser un sitio bonito para ti. ( If you don't tell me where the rock is my friend will make you tell us, it will not be a pretty site for you)

It took a long time but I got him to tell me "We are too late, he found out that the rock was worthless to them and his company, so he shipped it to a friend of his in Africa to see what it was and if he could use it."

"Gracies a mi amigo mi Dios Este con vosotros." (Thank you my friend my God be with you)

I turned around Stryker patted me on the shoulder "Thank you Century."

He then turned to Wade "Finish him off."

"What?" I said, "He told us where it was, he should be able to live."

Stryker ignored me Wade looked at me, he smiled "I wouldn't watch babe, cause it is about to get very bloody in here."

I turned around "I never agreed to kill people, I never agreed to ever do this."

Wade touched my arm to grab me "Don't touch me Wade! Do your job." I looked at Stryker, "I am going to the Jet."

I walked out the room, the screams that the man protruded stopped, he was dead. I made it outside. Little did I know there was someone still alive, I heard a gunshot. All of a sudden pain hit me in the collar bone, I let out a scream as a second shot hit me in the shoulder. Then a third hit me in the side. I fell to the ground and yelled. I watched my blood spill on the ground.

"Century!" I heard Wade above me "Fred, Get out here, help me she was shot."

"Ahh GOD!."

"Wade Dammit hold her still!" Zero yelled.

"I am trying! You know she isn't going to hold still that easily, she has a damn bullet in her collar bone and one in her shoulder, they didn't go through, she is going to be a bitch."

"Shut the hell up Wade and get the Fucking bullet out!" I screamed.

Tears were streaming down my face as the bullet moved through the lodge in my arm and collar bone.

"Got it!" Zero said, he ripped the tweezers out of my collar bone, the silver bullet glistened with blood, my blood spattered on Wade's face, he blinked, "Get me a fucking cloth so I can keep the pressure down dammit!"

Jimmy handed him a bandana, then came over and helped hold me down to get the bullet out of my shoulder I screamed again as the cold tweezers rattled in the hole in my shoulder. My arm began to shake He pulled the bullet out of my shoulder "Alright, Century you have one more alright just hold still."

James held down my shoulders, Wade held my knees while Zero picked at my waist, Stryker watched me, he seemed to be intrigued at the fact that after the second bullet it quit hurting. "Got it, this is going to hurt but after this it is just the healing process."

He ripped the bullet out, I gasped and grabbed my side trying to hold my scream the best I could, my lip started bleeding I was biting into it so hard, I looked at Wade, my blood almost covered his whole face, "Wade…"

"I know, don't worry about it, your blood isn't the first to cover my face."

I tried to smile "your morbid."

I laid my head back and closed my eyes "I think I am anemic."

"That isn't surprising, you did loose a lot of blood, plus some of it spattered on my face…"

I covered his mouth with my hand "Shut up."

I then at that moment passed out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading 3 **

**Wade: OMG is she okay?**

**NC: you'll have to wait Wade.**

**Wade:Dammit why? Why her**

**NC: she isnt going to die or it wouldnt be a story**

**Wade: Oh few**

**NC: Wanna do the honors**

**Wade: Catch Chapter 9 coming out soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Night with a Touch of Blood Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Up and Running : Thank you to all my fans who favorite it and reviewed and please keep it up.**

**I dont own Wade or X-men just century**

* * *

Wade's POV

Stryker kept next to her bed, I was on the other side, "She is resting, she lost a lot of blood, so I guess until her body produces more blood she is going to be out for a while." I told him.

"Yes, well I want to put her through some tests while she is out."

I looked down "You want to test her while she is passed out, while she is healing, and without her permission."

"These are just tests Wade, I am not injecting her with anything, she is just being tested."

"Be sure you don't, cause if I find out that she was injected with anything when she wakes up, I am coming after you."

I heard a click right next to my head, I looked into the end of the gun "And if you do that I will fucking shoot you so many times you will be nothing when I get done."

I stood up "You know for Stryker's little bitch you act like a independent man, why don't you go stand behind him like his little dog."

He drew his gun back and hit my cheek "Screw you Wilson."

"Enough!" Stryker stopped us both, "Both of you get out of her room and let me get my small testing done and I will leave."

We left as he said. I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands, Jimmy sat next to me "She is a tough kid, she's going to be fine."

"It isn't her I am worried about, it's the test that Stryker is giving her that is worrying me."

Jimmy was worried too, he became like her older brother, she always kept her past to herself, but I could tell there was a death, and Jimmy filled that hole that she had…'wow what the hell is wrong with me.'

Stryker left without saying a word Fred, John and Chris came in from outside and Fred asked "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she is okay; she is just sleeping right now." I replied jumping up and going into her room, I heard the EKG machine beep, her shoulder and collar bone I could tell was wrapped up, I took a seat and propped my feet up on the corner of her bed "This is a good time to read a book, but since I don't read." I looked at her "Man you know how to kick my ass don't you, I wouldn't worry about someone, specially a woman but you… man I am worried about you…You are the first woman that I actually hated for shutting me up, the first woman who turned down the fact I was hitting on ya. Your also the first one that I ever really wanted to talk to, I liked to annoy you cause the sparks that fly in your eyes…What do you say to that?"

She didn't say anything, her sleeping form was just laying there, the beeping of the EKG beeping was in the background.

"Good talk…Good talk."

I sat back and watched her sleep, "You sure are cute when you sleep. Hmm, what the hell is with me lately?"

I layed my head back and closed my eyes, "There has to be something wrong with me."

Century POV

I had that nightmare again "Where is the girl?"

"Screw you!"

_Bang… bang… bang_

I opened my eyes, I was in my room, a slight twinge of pain was in my shoulder and my side, I looked around to room and I smiled to see what I found. Wade was asleep in my chair, his legs were crossed, I needed to sit up, maybe even go to the bathroom, I raised my left arm and touch my face then supporting myself on that arm I sat up, I tried not to wake Wade up because he was sleeping so peacefully, but when I sat up "Where do you plan on going?"

I looked at him, his eyes were open, he was smiling "I uh…have to go to the bathroom."

Wade smiled "I'll help you get there hows that."

"Sounds good because I really need to go."

He helped me off of my bed and onto the floor, he supported me and got me down the hall, "I owe you one wade I really do." I said weaving "Did they give me morphine?"

"I know but we will talk about it when you doing better, and yeah they gave you morphine."

"I don't have pain, and I feel really good."

"Yeah well when it where's off we'll give you a hit of VikaDin and see where we go from there."

He walked me into the bathroom and shut the door "I'll wait out here."

I did my business, then walked to the door "kay Wade I am done."

The door opened and he helped me to my room, he sat me back down on the bed and helped me get the covers back over me "Alright if you don't need me I am going to take my leave…"

"Wait Wade don't go." I said

He turned around and cocked an eyebrow "Yes?"

"I wanna talk to you, you seem to be the only one that I want to tell anyone, you also seem to be the one that wants to know the most."

"Bout what?"

I looked away from him taking a deep breath I turned to him "My past."

He took a seat back in his chair "Okay."

I took a few deep breaths "My father was from Spain and my mother was American, my dad was a mutant, while my mother wasn't, that was where I got the gene from, I am a lot older than what I look, like Jimmy and victor, I was born around world war two time. My older brother was not a mutant he didn't get the gene like I did, but we were a happy family, it was like nothing was wrong, well one day my mothers brother walked in and found out what his sister married into and what I was, he called me a freak, and my father was one too in his eyes.

One night we had sat down to eat when torches went through the windows, men burst through the door, my mother hid me in a panel in the wall where they wouldn't find me, but my mother and father died, my brother got me out of the panel and helped me run away, my brother started to age, while I didn't age at all he died protecting me in New Orleans, he was shot and killed."

I whipped tears away from my eyes "That is the nightmare that I have every night since my parents died, then my brother. I don't know why I told you all of this I just felt safe, for the one who talks to much you seem to listen to me allot."

Wade looked at me "Well I am glad you told, me I didn't know."

"Not many people do."

As the days went by I started to feel a lot better Stryker would come by and ask, Wade was cold at first with him but I didn't ask knowing Wade I didn't want to know, I would see the guys every day cause they wanted to come in and see how I was doing, I started to get up and walk around at first it was just around my room, then Jimmy would take me to the gym and walk me around there. I would get physical therapy on and off.

Wade would keep and eye on me. "Did he do this while I was asleep?"

"Yeah, he was by your bed for about three days without eating anything, we would bring him something, if I didn't know better kid I would say he likes you."

"Hmph." I smiled "If he does he does a bad job with it."

I had to stretched my arms and side to get them back in shape.

"Don't over do it." Jimmy said "You still need to heal."  
"Alright, alright."

I put my sling back on and walked out the door.

Stryker was at the door "Century, glad you are feeling better, I have a special mission for you."

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Wade: Chapter 10 coming UP soon!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Night with a Touch of Blood Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 up and running YAY! For the people who like the story and have been giving me reveiws thank you soooooo much and please keep it up, I am quite fond of this chapter lol.**

**Note: I dont Own Wade or the other X-men I own Century.**

* * *

I fallowed Stryker out of the kitchen on the deck, "Okay Stryker what is this quest that you want me to go on all of a sudden, a quest for the holy grail?"

"It isn't going to be a major one since you are still in physical therapy but this mission involves fallowing him around just analyzing what he does." Stryker handed me a photo, "I am transferring you to New Orleans for the day, I will have Chris go with you, in the jet."

I looked at the picture that he gave me his hair was shoulder length light brown and hazel eyes, he held a deck of cards in his hands "you want me to fallow him around all day?"

"Yes. Zero is loading up your car so you can drive from the Jet to New Orleans and back of course."

"Okay, but why am I fallowing him around? What importance is he to us?"

"It isn't of your concern, don't worry about it."

Chris walked up behind me "Lets go."

I waved the guys goodbye and got into the jet. Chris and I took off "It will be a couple of hours."

"Okay, thanks Chris."

"You know Wade was worried about you while you were out."

"Yeah that was what I heard."

"He really seems to care about you, he never shut up about how worried he was bout you."

"Chris, considering the fact that Wade never shuts up…"

Chris laughed. "Yeah I guess your right, but still…"

I looked down at my book "We'll think of it as a friendly thing and nothing more."

It was quiet for the rest of the ride to New Orleans

"Alright so I am going into town, can you just watch the plane?"

"Yeah, I would just be in the way if I went with you anyway."

"I doubt it, if anything you would keep me entertained by playing with light bulbs or making mechanical things work." I replied smiling

Chris returned the smile "Alright get out of here."

I got into my car and drove it out the Jet. When I got onto bourbon streets in New Orleans I pulled the car over and got out, I didn't know where to start when it came to this guy, I looked at the photo of him, he was cute 'wonder what Wade would say if I said that in front of him? Wait why do I care what Wade says. Hmm funny, I may have lost it for a minute there.' I laughed to myself nervously "That was awkward." I looked out the window of my car to see a familiar face…The man from the picture. I watched him walk into a bar, I got out of the car, 'okay I was told to fallow, I am fallowing.' I walked into the bar he was sitting at a table shuffling cards, as the business of the bar went he had customers in the gambling field. I stayed there the whole day. I got out about eight o'clock and opened my cell phone "Stryker…"

"_yes, century."_

" He is at this bar until nine or ten o'clock I am sure."

_Okay keep fallowing him until you find out where he lives then call me."_

I sighed "Alright."

I closed my phone ans sighed again "Dammit."

"A beautiful you lady such as yourself should not cuss Chere, it makes you sound very unattractive."

I whipped around to see the man that I had been fallowing "Uh..Yeah."

"Why are you fallowing me?"

"Who said I was fallowing you?"

"It is written all over your face, and I know people."

"I am not fallowing you." I stated firmly "and isn't there some kind of introduction involved here?"

The man smiled "Well if you are telling the truth, Remy Labeu."

"Century LaFiat." I shook his hand.

"So Miss LaFiat, if you are who you say you are what is your business in New Orleans?"

"Family business."

"Well can I buy you a drink, since your family isn't around?"

I looked at him "As tempting as that may be I have to get home."

"When will I see you again?"

"Never most likely I travel a lot." I said getting into my car.

"Well if your in the area at all, give me a call." Remy winked at me and started walking down the street. 'Oh I know Wade wouldn't like that.' I thought.

I waited for him to make a corner before fallowing behind him, he was climbing into a window, I wrote down the name of the Apartment and called Stryker "His name is Remy Labeu and he is a card dealer at this bar, and he lives at the apartment right across the bar."

"_Excellent work, head back home and get some rest."_

I drove out to the jet to see Chris sleeping "You guys have a big thing with sleeping on the job."

Chris sat up. "Shut up."

I laughed "Alright lets get home I am done here."

"Sounds good…I think I need to buy a game boy."

'Why?"

"Got boring while you were gone."

When we got home John and Friend were playing Xbox, Victor and Jimmy were watching and Zero was polishing his gun off. "Where's Wade."

"In the practice room." Jimmy stated "He's been there all day today, he aint himself."

"Which is say something for Wade." John said.

"Thanks James."

I walked into the practice room and saw Wade wielding his Swords around, grace was the only thing he really showed when he wielded swords, lights would reflect from the swords and it looked beautiful…or manly whatever you prefer, I watched him move around the floor for about five minutes, not once did he look at me, his concentration was deep like he was somewhere else. Finally he turned and came to a stop. I clapped "That was what I would call amazing."

Wade jumped a little "Jesus where did you come from?"

"Just got back." I stated, I walked down the stairs, he sheathed the two swords and set them against the wall "I thought that I would get some exercise." He said I handed him a water bottle. "Heard you've been in here all day today though I would give it a rest." I said.

"Cant help it. Got to keep up the figure." He said smiling sitting down. I took a seat next to him.

I sighed "There is something wrong with you."

"Maybe."

'That was not a Wade comeback, something isn't right.' I thought "You cant come back with anything other than that?"

Wade looked at me "What?"

'Something is wrong with him alright. He isn't being a smart ass." I set my hand to his forehead, he pushed my hand away "What the hell?"

"Are you running a fever or something?"

"No your pissing me off though."

I stood up, "I am pissing you off? You know I should be the one that is pissed off, you are The Merc with the Mouth, you always have to have the last word, and when it is the last word it doesn't make any fucking sence!"

"You piss me off because of your damn attitude! YOUR DAMN ATTITUDE AND YOUR SMART ASS COMEBACKS TO EVERYTHING I SAY! YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON IN THE WORLD THAT HAS EVER KNOWN TO SHUT ME UP AND I HATE IT!!!

"You hate it when I shut you up then why don't you do something about it!"

It happened fast enough that I didn't have time to think about it, at that moment he picked me up and pushed me up against the wall, he set me down and trapped me by putting both hands on the sides of the wall, I couldn't go anywhere. "You want me to do something about it? Well Hon… For once in my life with you I am going to have the last word."

He grabbed the sides of my neck in a tender touch and took his lips to mine, in a forceful kiss, but I didn't fight him, instead I put my hands to his head and brought him closer. I couldn't fight him anymore…I loved him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Wade: HA I win I kissed her! HA**

**NC: You do relize that she still is going to kick your but though right.**

**Wade: Yeah but I won ONE that is all that matters.**

**NC: I wanna hear you say that next chapter**

**Wade: Stay tuned for Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

The Night with a Touch of blood Chapter 11

**Note: I don't own Wade Wilson or the other X-men, I own Century, **

**I am soooooo sorry for not writing in a while, College has taken over my life, lol, since there has been such a wait I will make this as long as I can. Please, review, review review, thanks for my fans!**

* * *

He drew away from me, his forehead touched mine and he let out a sigh "I think I won that round." He whispered.

"Yeah I guess you did."

I kissed him again, "Guess I need to start worrying about what you think from now on don't I?"

"Damn straight."

"Well it's about time!"

We both looked at the top of the stairs and saw Jimmy, Victor, Zero, Fred, Chris and John leaning against the stair banister, Jimmy was smirking. No body said anything for a long time Finally Jimmy looked at them "It was a year, you guys owe me fifty bucks each."

Wade let go of me for a minute "You guys bet that we would get together?"

"Well yeah, we needed something to do while you two were fighting."

Wade gave them each a bored look "Gee thanks guys."

"_Century, report to my office immediately_" I heard the intercom go on and off "Uh-oh what did I do now?" I said.

I walked out of the training room and listened as Wade's voice drowned slowly to nothing as I made my way down the hall way, I walked into Stryker's office and sat down at the desk. "Century, I noticed that your powers are starting to get stronger each time we go onto a mission, there is a new test after we find a certain Item I want you to be tested to see if you can go through this transfusion."

I thought about it "Is there any you know…"

"There are certain dangers, there is a slight danger of you surviving but it isn't as bad as it sounds."

'The last time I heard that…' I thought "I'll think about it then let you know."

I walked out of his office without another word. I went into the kitchen and started to cut up a tomato, Jimmy walked in and leaned against the counter "How ya doin kid?"

"Pretty good I guess, something just seems to be different."

"Well since that little Wade you thing…"

"Wade, me thing huh? Yeah guess that would add a different living style, specially with a Merc with the Mouth."

"Yeah." Jimmy looked at him arm "You know it is going to be different going on missions, he is going to protective, and a little sick at it too."

"I am not to worry bout it Jimmy."

All of a sudden Wade came in "_bab,y don't worry, you are my only, You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down…baby are you down down down, down down…. Dowwwwn Dowwwwn."_ He put his hands on my shoulders while I was cooking. I smiled "Still singing and we just got together."

"Duh!"

The pan sizzled as I cooked "Well while you are going to sing get me the olive oil, I am helping with this high protein diet and I snuck it in."

That night I went to my room, I looked at my prescription to see that my pills were running low. "Guess I'll have to tell Stryker about that tomorrow."

I rolled over and went to sleep.

About three o'clock in the morning I woke up from having nightmares again, it was usual I guess, well until I saw someone standing over me, I jumped up and turned my light on "Good, Jesus what are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack."

Wade's pale face looked at me "You were the one screaming in your sleep."

I blinked "I did?"

"Yeah, you were screaming in your sleep, scared the shit out of me, the rest of the hall woke too."

I rubbed my head "Shit, I am sorry, guess I just had another nightmare." I looked at him "You okay, your kind of pale?"

"Hmm, no I am fine really."

He made me scoot over and he took a seat on my bed "Why don't you go back to sleep and I will leave when you do."

I groaned and did as he said. I rolled over and closed my eyes. "Century?"

"Yeah."

"What is it like to have nightmares every night since you were a kid?"

I was quiet for a minute, "It's hard, you don't even cry anymore even though you want to, you don't show emotion, even though you want to, you don't really care anymore, even though you want to."

He bent down and kissed my temple, "I don't want you to worry anymore. Go to sleep."

I closed my eyes again and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to see the Wade was gone, I got up and walked into the kitchen, everyone was standing around the kitchen counter looking at a map "Morning Century, come here we have a long mission to go on tonight." Jimmy told me.

I stood next to Wade, I looked down at the map, it was a map of a compound in Africa. I watched as Stryker gave us the instructions. "Century, I want you teamed up with Wade, you guys are the best team to take out the whole floor."

We both nodded "Everyone knows what to do?"

"Yes Sir!" We all said.

"Then go get ready."

We walked into our rooms, I climbed into my wide legged black pants, and black t-shirt, and one of my fishnet gloves on my arm. I walked out of my room, Wade came out at the same time "Wade, can you help me with my bullet proof vest?"

"Yeah babe, come here."

I put my head through the neck hole and stood in front of him while I walked he clipped the back of the vest. "There ya go babe."

We got into the jet and took off. Wade sharpened his swords and went through the same thing that happened as always "Pull these at an ex- girlfriends wedding, that starts some shit."

Victor Growled "We hear this every time you get on the jet."

"Least I don't have claws of a bag lady."

Jimmy looked down, he was getting air sick again, John looked at him "You want a bucket."

Jimmy waved the request away "No I'm fine."

The clouds were dark, the lightning struck next to the plane shaking the jet "Chris, keep the damn plane straight!" Stryker roared. I had never heard him be that angry before, Chris nodded.

We landed at night right outside the compound. There were people armed around the compound, Zero of course, was first, Fred walked over to the armored gun and stuck his fist there the thing blew sky high. We took off running into the building while Victor climbed up it. We climbed into the elevator and it started to go up. I crossed my arms "Why the elevator?"

"It goes faster."

'Not with six people in it." I argued Just then the Elevator stopped "Great surrounded by guys with a major B.O problem." Wade said.

"Do you ever shut up bub?" Jimmy asked.

"No Not when I am awake?"

"Shut up Wilson!" Stryker said. "Your next"

"Yes sir and may I say that you look lovely today, it's the green it matches the seriousness in your eyes."

I looked at James "Oh and by the way he even talks in his sleep."

Jimmy smirked "Only you would know that."

"Century, your with Wade. Chris, get this thing going."

The Elevator started up again, soon the elevator came to a stop "Time to go to work." Wade stated.

"Here we go."

Wade drew his swords I drew out my shadow wires, when the door opened Wade began swinging, I whipped the shadow wires around hitting whoever Wade didn't, I split bullets in half for him…when he needed it, which wasn't much. When the room went quiet Wade put his swords away "Okay, people are dead."

All seemed quiet, everyone was in the room was dead, or at least what I thought, "Century watch it!"

Wade stood in front of me when a gun when off. I with a shadow wire in his direction and cut the man in half. The bullet hit Wade, but he didn't say anything. The man at the desk aimed another gun, John shadowed over to him and grabbed his shoulder "I wouldn't if I were you."

Stryker went up to his desk

"You can have everything." The man behind the desk said

Stryker lifted up the rock that he held as a paper weight "Where did this come from."

"That is a souvenir you cant do anything with it."

"Oh but indeed I can, and I am taking it, where are the mines?"

The man repeated where these mines were "I cant believe we just killed a bunch of people for a damn paper weight." I said

"Everyone get back to the jet, we are heading out, it is going to be a long night." Stryker said.

Climbing back into the Jet, "Wade let me see your arm."

'I am fine." He said

"No let me get the bullet out of your arm!"

I took a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit, I got hold of the bullet and took it out "Ow, babe, jeez, that hurt!"

"Uh duh! You had a bullet in your arm."

Wade smiled "In any case thanks."

"We're camping in the woods for the night, tomorrow we're going after the mine for the rock."

'I think you better explain what the damn prize was the Wade, just got shot for and we killed people for a paper weight." I said.

"This my dear is Antimantium, it is one of the strongest, metals in the world when mixed with chemicals, we are here to get it."

The plane had landed in the middle of the woods "Pitch the tents, then everyone gets some sleep, I have to plan for the next night."

Logan helped me with my tent, since Wade was right then wounded; I helped him and Victor. Wade set up two cots in the tent. I already knew where I slept.

I walked into the tent he was getting out of his clothes. "Ew, your naked!" I said laughing.

"Whatever this is always what you wanted."

"You're sick."

"I know." He kissed my forehead.

I laid down on the cot and rolled over "It is going to be a long ass night."

"Yeah, and why is that my dear?" Wade asked

"One, I am out in the wilderness with only a cot and no bathroom, and two, I don't have my pills."

"You'll be fine I am sure , you have me."

I closed my eyes "I wonder if that is such a good thing sometimes."

I woke up that morning "Bathroom." I whispered to myself.

I walked out and did my business out in the woods.

"This is going to be a long day!." I mumbled "Coffee."

I walked to the Jet, "Coffee."

Wade walked out with two cups "Coffee."

"Thanks." I replied taking a sip.

"Long night?"

"Long night." I replied to him.

He kissed me "Well after tonight it should be better."

"I hope so."

The day went by slowly, like we were getting ready for war, like Vietnam all over again, it didn't get better, it only got worse."

As Nightfall came I shook "Time to get back to work, let the war begin."

A Village was next to the mine, and it was small, fast for us to take out everyone. What I didn't know was we were going to slaughter a whole bunch of people that night. Wade spoke in tough to get through to the man that was tied up. "He doesn't know anything it seems, he said that the rock fell from the sky, the Mine is a diamond mine."

Jimmy stood next to me. "He is telling the truth."

I wanted to know how he knew that, but I guess as long as he has been on earth he would know.

"Press him about the matter Wilson."

Wade spoke again, he sighed "He said the same thing, the rock fell from the sky."

Stryker touched Victors shoulder "My friend." He then turned to all of us and ordered us to kill them.

I refused "These people are telling the truth, these are innocent people!"

"Do it!."

I looked among a small child that couldn't be more than ten, she was shaking, my wires absorbed in my hands and I looked "I won't."

Wade, Victor and the others did as ordered, except for James and I. James got into a fight with his own brother. "I am out."

James started to leave "Once you go, you can't come back, you are part of us James."

James took his army tags and threw them on the ground "No more."

Victor looked at him "Jimmy! Jimmy."

James disappeared in the forest that night, I covered my mouth, my friend was gone."

Wade hugged me, the metallic smell of blood entered my nostrils "it's okay, we are here for each other, that is all that matters."

Five years went by and it never ended Antimantium was Stryker's obsession, his drug, soon after James left we started collecting another thing that we never thought we would… Our own, Chris left after that, said that if we are going to hunt down our own people then we should die right now. then John, the day that john left I cried, he was the other one I hung out with him the last thing he told me was "If your smart you will leave too, be stronger than the rest."

Wade got sick too, he turned pale, getting sick every night, I would sleep in his room just to make sure that he was okay, he would throw up at night waking me up. I worried of course. When the nights went by that he didn't get sick I would check his pulse.

I was called into Stryker's office one morning "I have some bad news, this may not be the best thing to tell you, but I know how much you love Wade…"

"Go on."

"We tested him, he isn't just sick, I thought at first it was a case of pneumonia, I was wrong."

"What does he have then?"

"He has cancer."

"Cancer? How can he have that?"

"Well we think that it was during the Vietnam War, but we are not sure."

"You mean Napalm, agent orange? Shit like that?"

"Yes, Century, I know how much you love him but there is nothing that we can do."

I stood up "Does he know?"

"No.

I left the room "then I will tell him."

He was bed ridden, not allowed to leave his own room, he coughed hacked up some blood then laid down "Hey baby."

"Hey." I said "You okay?"

"No I feel like shit, but ya know."

"The test cam back Wade."

"Yeah."

I was quiet I wasn't sure how to tell him yet, but I knew he would want to know.

"Give it to me straight babe. What do I got?"

I looked at him tears streaming down my face "Cancer."

Wade looked surprised; he laid back in bed "Yeah? Well guess that's nice." He got up and went to his bathroom and threw up again "Okay now I am not surprised."

I hated that sound, just the sound of him throwing up made me want to puke, but I was able to hold it.

He walked back to bed "Now for my will."

"Oh come on Wade."

"No I only have one thing to give ya." He took off his dog tags and gave it to me. I cried a little harder. "You're an ass you know that."

"Better than a girl."

I laid next to him and didn't leave his side all into the night. When the night hit I heard a large _bang!_ I sat up quickly to feel a sharp pain in my neck and to black out again.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it**

**Wade: Oh that's nice…**

**NC: yeah well I had to put it in there, do the honors please.**

**Wade: Stay tuned for chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

The Night With a Touch of Blood Chapter 12

**Note: I don't own Wade or another x-men, I own Century.**

**Chapter 12 out, hope everyone had a good holiday. Onward my ,minions!**

* * *

I didn't know what had happened to me, all I had remembered was I was sleeping next to Wade…oh god Wade, he wasn't next to me like he usually was…what happened to him? He wasn't holding me when I was knocked out.

I opened my eyes I was tied down "So you are finally awake, I thought Zero knocked you out for good." A familiar voice echoed through the room.

Stryker was right next to the table I was tied down to "You Son of a…"

"Now dear before you start I just wanted to tell you that there is a method in my madness. See the Antimantium I found out when mixed with mutant DNA could become a weapon, now it adds metal to the bone system but I wanted something special with your DNA so I figured, 'What if I mixed your DNA inside the Antimantium fluid, and the material that makes those shadow wires of yours. It turns out that I can do that but I would need to know if you would survive it. I tested you for it after you were shot and I found at that you would make it, well now that Wade is as sick as he is this is a wonderful time to test it out."

"Your sick!"

"See that is the anger I want you to use while you being injected with this mixture."

I looked at my body to see black marks and circles. In front of me to my feet there was a large blue tank. I figured out what it was, I was going into that tank. "Oh I will use this anger, because when I get out of that tank your going to be the first one I come after."

I was lifted up onto the table and into the tank, the air device to help me breath was forced into my mouth. Zero walked over with a smirk on his face. I spit the breathing device out "Zero you always were strikers bitch!"

The breathing device was put back into my mouth, and I was latched into the table. I was dunked into the table. My anger was high alright, 'this is going to hurt.' I thought to myself. I saw needles I then saw that the circles on my arms were where the needle was going to go.

It was silent for a minute. Then all of a sudden I heard the needles buzzing, then they started to lower to me. One of the needles stopped in front of my face. Stryker said "Now."

Then the Needles went into my skin I had never felt so much pain. It was like I was on fire, like every muscle was exploding and all my bones were breaking, my eyes were burning, I was shaking everything was in spasms. My legs became heavy, my arms were like anchors but I still felt like I was on fire, my heart felt like it was slowing down. I was getting weak, I felt heavy, like I could move, I suddenly felt tired. I lay my head back and the shaking stopped. My heart stopped.

From far away I heard Stryker's voice "Come back Century, come back… God where is her heart beat."

Another voice came into my ear drums. "Her heart beat…its coming back…Sir...."

"There you go…good girl."

Zero's voice entered my ear "Looks like she is stronger than what we thought she was. What do we do now?"

"Take her to her own little cell."

I felt myself being removed from the water and set on a gurney

I woke up to see a florescent light above me I groaned. 'God what happened to me?' I thought grabbing my head, suddenly remembering what happened. I looked around the room and saw horror as mutants, from the youngest age of four to the oldest age of maybe thirty. Some looked familiar, and they knew me too. "Your one of the ones that captured us." One man with silver hair said, he spoke fast. "What are you doing in here?"

"Looks like I was being used as well as you guys were, for what I have done, I am sorry."

A little girl about the age of six said in a dark tone "You don't really know what happened to us when you didn't see."

I cocked my head to the side "What happened to you?"

"We were put through the worse torture of our lives, test after test, blood sample after blood sample, and then we have to sit back in these cells where we have to wait for the torture to start again." A girl who looked like the six year olds older sister told me."

"I am so sorry, for all that I have done, and God I am sorry." A tear streamed down my face, sorrow that I felt just poured from my face. "I captured kids that I was told were monsters, God what have I done?" I asked again.

I looked around the wired box that held me like a cage, there only held a bed and a toilet, I reached my hand and touched the wire, a spark ignited and shot me into the other side into the wall. "Dammit."

"I guess we should have told you that the cells are electrical." A woman who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "Emma Frost." She introduced herself.

"Century Lafiet." I replied.

The door at the end opened and Stryker walked in "Ah Century, you're awake, excellent."

"Go to Hell Stryker!"

"I am near there dear, I was going to give you the opportunity to see your dear love again but if you are not going to behave like a good little girl…"

"No wait.. I'll behave, I am sorry, jest let me see Wade."

Stryker smirked. "That is more like it."

The door was opened and I stepped out, "We have to put these cuffs on your wrists, just protection purposes."

I held out my wrists "Fine. Just take me to Wade."

I was lead down the hall back to the hospital room "We had to put him in another cell away from the other mutants we didn't want him throwing up all over them. He is quite a sick man."

"Yeah I know I had to take care of him remember?"

His cell was in the back of the hospital room, he was shirtless in red sweatpants that looked like mine, he sat on his bed coughing, the biggest change was that his head, his hair was gone, like it was shaved off. "Wilson, you have a visitor."

Wade looked up at me his eyes grew wide he stood up slowly as the door opened. I ran in and he wrapped his arms around me "My God I thought you were dead." He whispered in my ear.

"I thought you left me."

"Never in a day, god I love you."

"I love you too."

The hand cuffs were taken off of my wrists. Stryker stood at the door "I am giving you two hours that is all, no more no less."

The door locked again and they all left, I still saw a faint shadow behind the door in front of the bars, It was Victor.

"Go away, Cat woman." Wade said.

Victor Growled and soon left after that. I embraced Wade again, he kept his arms around me and kissed my neck and my face, "I saw what happened to you, they made me watch what was happening to you, God I hated to see it. The Antimantium, it's in your veins now… you heal now your cant die by a stab wound or a shot…God…"

I touched his face "Your hair, what happened to it."

"They shaved it..."

I touched his head and his face again, "Hey it'll grow back, I am not an old man you know?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little though this time "Smart ass."

"Always."

I kissed his mouth, he returned it. He suddenly gave me a slight push and went to the toilet and puked. "I am so sorry babe." He said coughing.

"It's okay, It's not everyday I make my boyfriend puke so I uh…"

He put his hand up and stopped me "Just know I love you and live with that okay, for now. It was bad timing."

I took a seat at the foot of his bed and he sat in front of me. "I have to get you out of here…"

"You cant, I can't use my power when the handcuffs are on my wrists."

"Listen to this plan; I think you can do this for me, I know where the exits are and you fallow my plan."

We both fell asleep together, I think the thing that kept me alive was him, he was warm that night, I kept close to him, not wanting to let him go anymore, I didn't want to be away from him. He breathed close to my ear, I felt his heart beat next to my hand, He would pull me tighter every so often.

At the two hour mark I heard the door open. "Alright wake up Century time to leave so that Wade can get his tests." Stryker walked in with Zero.

We both woke up "can I hold her one more time?"

"Make it quick."

He wrapped his arms around me and put his head next to my ear he whispered "_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep Without you next to me I Toss and turn like the sea If I drown tonight, bring me Back to life Breathe your breath in me The only thing that I still believe In is you, if you only knew_… Let the night have a touch of blood within it… I love you"

That was my cue I bolted out of the cell right passed the guards. When I stood out in the open I whipped out my shadow wires. It was different since I was shot with Antimantium I could do more with them and they weren't black anymore, they were silver, about as thin as a hair but as tough as a diamond. I whipped them and shattered three guards in pieces "Whoa." I stated "Get her." Zero commanded taking a couple shots at me. My wounds healed instantly.

I took off running to where my cell was. Running past every child and told them "I will be back I promise."

I looked at Emma and paused "I promise you I won't let you all die here."

"Thank you."

I found the exit and ran out of it. My legs pumping harder and harder, my breath getting tighter as I took off through a field, running faster and faster, I found refuge in a cave.

I ended up running to a shed that was a few miles from the compound. I whipped a wire and shattered the door, cloths of women and men, lay in a pile. "Damn." I went through and found my size, a pair of flair blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, a black hoodie that was a men's that was two sizes bigger than me, and a pair of tennis shoes. "These will due till I can get somewhere else."

I was running at night, making in to the Canadian mountains.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I may be making a Blade Trinity Story with Hannibal King, I dont know yet.**

**Wade: You mean ur cheating on me.**

**NC: You have Century, what do you need me for.**

**Wade: Stay tuned for chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

The night with a touch of blood 13

**Hi Guys sorry I havent been here for a while, Family, school and the Holidays has an effect on ya. Well My Minions please review and read onward. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I enjoy getting them like you will never know. **

* * *

It was raining while I walked my feet were hurting and I was hurting, I was weak because of lack of food and water but I continued on, I wanted to get as far as possible, as I continued on I found an entrance in the forest which was a driveway, I walked up it and prayed that there wasn't my death that awaited me. 'Lord help me.' As weak as I was I was surprised that I was running up the hill as fast as possible. I met a house at the end of the road, I made it to a car before, breathing heavily. I was dizzy and still week 'I am not going to give up I just need some place to rest.'

I banged on the door as hard as possible 'please let someone to be there, please god let someone be there.' I banged on the door again.

The door finally opened, My head was spinning that I couldn't see the persons face I just got every word out without looking."Please I don't mean to be a burden but I need someplace to sleep for the night, I will leave as soon as possible please god help."

"Century?" a familiar voice entered my hearing. I looked up and saw a familiar face "J-James?" everything in my head shut down, my legs locked and I fell at the doorstep everything blacked out.

I felt warmth of a blanket, a scent that I knew I felt comforted, like everything was normal again. My eyes fluttered open I was in a house that was not familiar to me, I was in front of a fire laying on a couch, "Oh so you're awake." I heard a woman's voice I looked up to see a woman with black hair, she was beautiful, she smiled "Logan told me you and he were good friends."

I sat up slowly "Yeah we were very good friends, he is like my older brother."

She handed me a mug, I took it and looked at the warm liquid inside the mug "It's just tea thought you might want some to warm your spirit."

I took a sip, Chamomile tea "Where did Logan go." I asked setting the mug down on the table.

"He went outside, he seemed to be a little surprised to see you. Never seen him look like that." She said analyzing me.

"You have nothing to worry about, trust me there is nothing that I will do to him."

"Are you a…uh… like him..You know?"

"Mutant?"

"I was going to say gifted but that works too."

"Yeah I am."

"What can you do?"

I looked at the mug and aimed my finger, my wires slid out of there slots of my hands and fingers and took the mug by the handle and lifted it up and drew it to my hand, I took a sip of the cup and wrapped the wires around the cup and set it back on the table "Can I use that piece of paper." I said pointing to it.

"Sure."

I used my wires to lift it up then slipped it down and cut the paper in half then slid it vertically and cut the paper in fourths, the paper slid down I caught all four pieces with my wires and lightly set them on the table neatly. The woman looked at me in surprise "You can do all of that?"

"Yeah, I can do more but that Is just a sample." I said.

"That is a gift." She said smiling.

"Thank you."

"So your awake?" A deep voice from behind me said suddenly.

I turned around and looked at Logan, I stood up off of the couch, I didn't know if he was happy or sad, or pissed, until he hugged me "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thank you for everything."

"What happened I thought that you would be still at the group."

"Something happened and I was able to get out of there."

"Well I guess we can talk about it later, let me get you something to eat then you can get some sleep."

"You don't have to, really I am fine."

"Your full of shit, wait here." He said.

His girlfriends laughed "You should give you while you are ahead, he is already halfway to the kitchen."

I sighed "God, something's never change."

I got food, and it was scary how good it was, Logan didn't know how to cook when he lived with the group, I was the one that did the cooking, and it scared me who cooked before I came along. Logan's girlfriend went to bed, I lay down and closed my eyes I was thinking of Wade, Logan stayed up with me and noticed something was wrong. "What's up kid?"

"Just thinking, I think I am going to head out in the morning, you know travel, I am done with that crap with Stryker. I want to move on."

"What about Wade? Thought you guys were really hitting it off what happened."

I didn't really know how to tell him what was going on, I didn't want him stopping me "Wade died, he was sick after you left, and you know the sick just took over him and he died."

"Man it didn't seem like anything would take him out."

"Yeah, I thought he would live on forever, guess I was wrong."

"Where are you doing to go?"

"Most likely, I am going to head out to New Orleans, I have a friend there that I think can help me out."

"Okay, Just be careful."

I nodded "Thanks."

I slept until noon the next day, I walked around the house to see that everyone was gone, a letter was in the kitchen "Please take something with you to eat, there is a jeep in the back that I took when I let, take that with you, be careful, see you again."

'Thank you Logan you are my hero.'

I made a sandwich, got into the jeep and left.

New Orleans

I pulled the jeep up and prayed again. I think I prayed more in a week than I had in my whole lifetime 'I hope he still had an offer I can accept.'

I walked into the joint and sat down at the counter "I want a long Island Ice tea please." I said throwing a twenty down at the table."

I looked at the gambling table and saw who I was hoping would still be there, the table was full tonight, so I was going to wait, I had nothing but time now. I waited all night for him, I only drank that Long Island Iced tea, when the table finally cleared I walked up to the table "What can I get for twenty bucks?" I asked sitting down.

Remy Lebeau looked up at me and smiled "A taxi, maybe even a cup of coffee."

"I was worried that offer would be out of the question." I said returning a smile. "Do you mind?"

Lebeau smiled "Wont you boyfriend be a little upset by that Chere?"

"If he were in the picture he would be."

"Couldn't handle you?"

"He died." I said.

Lebeau frowned "I am sorry to here that."

"It's okay, he was extremely sick."

He stood up "Well how long are you in town for?"

"Actually I think I am going to move here, I kinda like it here."

"Funny there is actually an opening at my apartment, I can help you move in."

"That sounds great."

"SO how about that coffee? Still on?"

"Yeah, if you still are up for it."

He and I walked out together and walked down the street, there was a coffee shop close by, he sat me down after about a half an hour of not talking to him he said "You seem to be thinking about something Chere, or at least jumpy."

I smiled "Nothing passes you. Yeah I am kind of thinking about something."

I looked him in the eyes, he was handsome, 'Man if I didn't love Wade as much as I do now.' I thought to myself.

His eyes sparked red and black, I took him by the hand and dragged him out of the coffee shop "I have to tell you something, right now…"

He knew something was up, but he fallowed me. "You remember when I came here a few years ago?"

"How can I forget, I never knew such a beautiful woman existed, and acting like an agent."

"There was a reason for that, I was fallowing you, at the time I was hired to find out everything about you, that is where my boyfriend was, I worked for these people… These monsters…" I looked at his face, he seemed to be speechless. "A couple days ago My boyfriend was killed, by these people, then they did testing on all of these people, I was injected with Antimantium and now my power is stronger than ever… I cant be shot, stabbed, killed with any normal blade…"

Remy was still speechless then he finally said "You worked for those people who took me?" he was getting angry.

"I didn't know what they were doing I promise you, I swear I wouldn't lie to you now. Please don't turn me away, I don't know where else to go. They killed my boyfriend and they want to kill me because I am a weapon." Tears were just soaking up my face. Remy watched me, he knew at that moment that I was true, I wasn't going to lie to him at this moment. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, he touched my shoulders "Hey, hey it's okay. I believe you." He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me "It's okay. I am not going to let them hurt you."

He walked me to his apartment building where he sat me down, we talked "I was meant to fallow you but I don't really know what you do."

He took out a deck of cards and shuffled them, then his finger tips turned red, making the card turn red. The energy in the card was growing popping alive. he threw it into a wall and it stuck there. "I can do a lot more than that, sometimes I can get so much energy I can blow that wall up, they took me because of the fact that I have that much energy, I am a rogue mutant… Everyone gave me the name of Gambit."

I was silent. "They didn't do anything good did they?"

"The man who took me was the man that tortured me, it wasn't the best vacation in the world but I guess it could have been worse."

"Who was the man that took you?"

"He was large, fingernails like a bag lady, sharp teeth, almost like a saber tooth."

I looked up and my eyes grew wide '…Victor…' I thought.

"What about you, what power do you have?"

I looked at the card and made a wire come out of my skin, I whipped it in the direction of the card and split it in to fourths then grabbed each on of the pieces and dropped them in his hand "The wires used to be black, they were shadows at first, then the Antimantium was injected into my system now my bones and wires are like metal wire cutters, I have killed people with these, I can do so much with them… I was given the name Night Wire."

"Looks like it's just us then isn't it?"

I nodded "Yeah, looks like."

He was looking at me now, "Your eyes are beautiful…" He leaned in and kissed me, I was about to give in 'Wade!' I broke away and breathed, Wades face was in my mind. "I'm sorry, I cant…"

"You still love the man that you loved before I understand, I shouldn't have done that, I am sorry."

"Thank you."

A week went by and Remy, Who I knew as Gambit was helping me greatly, he gave me a home and shelter, I got an apartment with his help, he became such a good friend to me, One night however changed me forever, it was a dark night, I remember, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and jumped into the arms of the man at the door "John, Oh my God JOHN!"

"Century, my Girl are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine, what are you doing here?"

Behind him I noticed the face of Logan, he had a somber look on his face, "Century can we come in we have to talk…"

* * *

**NC: Ha! Fooled you You thought that Gambit and Century were going to make out! I am not going to do that… I LOVE Gam****bit, but For Now Century Loves Wade.**

**Wade: I was about to kick your butt Night Crow**

**NC: Yeah right..**

**Wade: Chapter 14 Coming up**


	14. Chapter 14

The Night with a Touch of Blood 14

**Hi all, I Just thought I let you know that the end of this story is almost near, I am going to be working on a new one soon but I am trying to pick which one, but for now, ON ward my minions to the story!**

* * *

"Yeah come on in."

I let them in and they both looked at me, "What's going on guys?" I said "John thought I would never see you again, what happened?"

"We are going after Stryker." Logan said in a deep voice.

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"He killed her, and he made me a monster."

"Who?"

"Stryker…"

At that moment I realized what was going on, Stryker killed the woman that Logan loved by having someone else do it, then got him with Antimantium too."

"You went back for the Antimantium, he gave you a choice?"

Logan made what once was bone claws come out of his knuckles they were shiny now, indestructible, sharper than any knife I ever knew.

John looked at me "You mean you have it too?"

"Yeah Stryker injected me with it after…what happened to Wade."

This time they both looked at me "What happened to Wade?" Logan asked.

"He got sick, he had cancer, one night Zero and Victor, knocked us out that Is when that Antimantium was injected in me, that night I got one last night with Wade, he helped plan my escape but he didn't have much time, he is dead."

John looked at Logan "I didn't know about that."

"We are going to hell for what we did though, every one of us have a special place for what we did." I said I took a butched knife and ran in along my forearm "I don't even Fucking bleed any more Logan, look at what he did to me!" all of a sudden my emotions ran together and I went insane. I didn't know what was wrong with me but something was wrong.  
"You think I don't know Century? That is why I am here! Stand with me Fight with me!" Logan grabbed my shoulders "I need your help now, we cant loose it now!"

I nodded, settling down "Why does Stryker want to do this?"

"Cause he is sick" John said "He wants weapons. Now he's got them. But they are against him."

"We need to find the Island do you know any one by the name of Remy Lebeau?" Logan asked

"Yeah he is a friend of mine, he is working but…"

"We need his help…get dressed if your coming with us."

I got ready in what was my regular attire, black baggy pants and tight black t-shirt, with my black tennis shoes, I was able to get some black leather gloves that were just as good as my old ones, I put my hair into a pony tail…'Just like the old days' I thought.

I ran out of the apartment and got on the back of Johns motorcycle "He's in the bar on bourbon street, cant miss it." I said

"Hold on" John said and we took off.

The bar was busier than usual tonight, like they were ready for something to happen, "You two hold back, stay in the back where I can see you." Logan said.

"Just don't get into any fights." John said

"Do I always have to get into a fight?"

"Do Dogs hate cats?" John replied to Logan's question with a question.

John and I kept back in the back, I watched Logan make his way up "You Remy Lebeu?"

Remy shuffled his cards into his hand "Do I owe you money?"

"No."

"Then Remy Lebeau I am." He said taking off his hat, making a motion for Logan to sit down.

"Quite the Dandy isn't he?" John asked.

"You don't know what he can do." I said

"What can he do?"

"You'll see if Logan does get into a fight like he always does, then you will see."

I saw Logan stand up, Remy, or at this point 'Gambit' was pissed, he shot a card into Logan sending him back about fifty feet "I don't think Logan started that one." I said. I ran up to Gambit "Lebeau…" I called, he didn't seem to notice me, everyone had scattered, John was gone, I didn't know where he was, I just knew I had to break up a fight between Gambit and Logan, Gambit using a large pole as an energy weapon, Logan had cut it in half by the time I found out a plan to get them to stop..

Logan had pushed passed me and trapped Gambit against the wall, I ran up and touched both of them "Both of you stop it your acting like little kids." I said

They both looked at me Gambit said "You know him?"

"Yeah he is an old friend but he isn't here to hurt you."

It didn't seem to help the situation they still fought out into the street, I ran out to fallow them, but suddenly screamed, Logan came running, the image of John's lifeless body and Victor huddling over him made me scream "What Century, not happy about the reunion?"

I covered my mouth "You're a monster."

"Yeah I know."

Logan looked at what I was seeing "VICTOR!"

Logan made his claws come out Victor smirked "Ohh Shiny."

Gambit came down "No man taking me back…" Logan at that moment elbowed him, knocking him to the ground, there he lay.

I dragged Gambit from the street to get out of the way "Dammit, I hate boys some days."

I got up and whirled my wires out of my hands and fingers I wrapped them around Victor's wrists and held him up in the air, Logan looked at me, I wrapped a final wire around Victor's neck "What are you doing?" Logan said coming over to me

"I am not going to kill him I am just getting rid of him right now."

"What?"

"Killing him now wont do anyone any good, you can take care of him when we get back to the island, building up your anger is the only way you can win Logan."

He seemed to get my point, Victor looked at me and grinned "I will be waiting, stronger than ever!"

"Don't bet on it Victor." Then I whipped them to the east and sent Victor flying, all went silent after that, for only a moment, before explosions and other things went off, I looked over to see that Gambit was gone, I saw movement from the wall, Gambit had the pole that he was using for energy to climb up the wall, I looked at Logan and noticed that Logan was right under where Gambit was going to go, he already armed himself with his laws and waited for Gambit was on the platform, and Logan sliced the leg of the platform making it lean. Gambit fell and Logan picked him up, "Listen Bub, I need to get to the island you escaped off of, and we need to get back there right away. I am not here to kill you I just need your help."

Gambit looked at me and noticed that I was agreeing with Logan "You agree?"

"Yeah, I do, I am sorry, but they have the man that means more to me than everything in the world, I cant let that go."

Gambit seemed to relax, "Alright, I'll hello you, but it is just for her it isn't for you."

Logan let him down from the wall "Alright, Lead the way gambit."

I couldn't believe it, of all things in the world I was looking at the little piece the was going to get us back to the island "Are you sure this thing is safe?"

Logan was standing next to me with his arms were crossed and he seemed just as worried as I was "Are you sure this thing runs."

"Oh yeah this is my baby, my one and only."

'Your baby is…a Jet?" I breathed questioning his sanity at this point. I covered my mouth and stood there for a moment. Really worried about getting on this little jet plane, I got on the plane and buckled myself in the seat "You get us killed and I swear to God…" I started to say. Logan turned around and looked at me and mouthed "Shut up"

The plane took off and went above the water, it was a rough ride to where the Island was. "I won her in a card game. She is my baby."

I worried 'Looks like this baby is about to fall apart any minute.' I thought to myself.

We were a mile away from the Island, Logan popped open the door "If it makes you feel better this is really going to hurt." He said. I unstrapped myself and stood behind him "I'm going with you."

"Century, you cant…"

"Logan we are friends we fight together no matter what!"

Logan wasn't going to fight with me on that one, I looked at gambit "See ya later gambit."

"See ya Night Wire. Good luck."

Logan looked at me "At the count of Three… One…two…Three!"

We leaped out of the plane, the air on my face as, I looked at the water 'water feels like concrete when you hit it going this fast, thank god my bones don't get broken, still this is gonna suck.' I thought.

I turned my self upright and fell with my feet first into the water, Logan landed right behind me into the water. Logan and I came up and started to swim toward the island, we hit the island and spoke in low tone "You remember to stay to the shadows, and be careful."

* * *

**Wade: On to Chapter 15**

**NC: ur ahead of me wow.**

**Wade: Yeah I decided to get a word ahead. still mad at you though.**

**NC; for what?**

**Wade: Century Kissing that dandy!**

**NC: Keep it up I'll write her falling in love with him**


	15. Chapter 15

The Night with A touch of Blood Chapter 15 Last Chapter

**So here it is guy, the last chapter the finale, don't worry, there will be more fan fics when I have time from college. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I am glad that people really like the fic that I wrote, plase read my others when I get them on line.**

**Now read on My Minions!**

Logan and I snuck into the building walking down the corridors, "You go through the back and I will meet you in the operating room."

I nodded running through a hallway, "Why I never would have thought you would be back." A chilling voice said behind me.

"My fight is not with you Victor, why don't you pick a fight with Logan, he is looking for you I know, I am just here to get the kids, maybe get my revenge for Wade."

"You'll be surprised in the end."

"I don't doubt it, but then again, this group always did have it's little surprises didn't it?" I turned and looked at Victor "What do you want Victor?"

"The Antimantium… and to pick a fight."

"Trust me, Antimantium isn't all it's cracked up to be, besides, your nothing like Logan, you don't have the hate that he has, the anger, the want. Your only bitter."

He grabbed my collar and pinned me against the wall and growled "I can survive anything he can!"

"I doubt it."

He picked me up and threw me through the wall, It didn't phase me, I took off running down the hall, he wasn't going to get to me until was already at the operating room. I made it to see Logan, his girlfriend Kayla (Who he told me was dead) and Stryker standing there, in front of Stryker there was a table with a nurse checking something "Ah Century, good to see you again.

"I cant say the same thing Stryker."

Logan was sitting on the floor talking to Kayla, she looked up at me "I only did it for my sister."

"Kayla has the power of persuasion to manipulate a persons feelings." Stryker was filling me in "Information that I didn't really need to know Stryker, I could care less right now, I am just here because of Wade, I am doing this for him."

"Funny what people will do for love, Wade was a very good experiment, I am very proud how well he turned out…"

"You son of a bitch."

"There is no need for name calling Century…" He lifted up the white sheet and peeked under it "He is a weapon, just like you your weapon nine, Logan is weapon X and of course there is weapon XI or the Deadpool."

"Deadpool?" I said frustrated and confused.

"Yes."

Logan got up, he looked at Kayla and said something inaudible and walked away, I saw movement to the side I guessed it was Victor. Kayla looked at me, I ran passed Stryker and over to her, she had a tear in her eyes "You came here to save your sister, you pretended to be dead for her right?"

She nodded.

"Do you still love Logan?"

She nodded again.

Then tell him, you have to fallow him, I know he can help save your sister and the rest of the kids." I whispered to her

She looked at me, we both took off running, looking for him, finally we heard a large _bang_ near a window, we ran over and saw him hovering over Victor "Your not a Monster Logan!." Kayla called to him.

"Yes you are do, it finish what you started." Victor said.

"Don't Listen to him Logan." She said.

Logan punched him knocking him out. I jumped out of the window I pulled out a wire from my hand and threw it in Kayla's direction, I picked her up and helped her out of the window. She ran after him "I never used my powers to make you love me Logan, and I never pretended to love you. please I need your help."

Logan looked at her, then at me, "Where are they?"

"Over that way." I said I remembered from being locked up there. We took off running I kicked the door open and saw the kids, some were knew, I saw Emma though "Kayla!, Century!"

Kayla looked at me "You know my sister?"

"Yeah, I made a promise to her that I would not let her die here."

"Thank you." She whispered.

Logan slide his claws out and held them to the locks to the door, we stood behind him as he took off running cutting all of the locks on the doors, all the kids broke out and ran behind us, it they fallowed us, Emma ran beside me "I never thought I would ever be able to do this." she hugged me while we ran "Thank you."

I returned her hug "Don't thank me just yet we are not out of the woods yet."

There was a large door that was in our path, Logan Kayla and I stopped the group as the door opened. I gasped when I saw someone "Kayla take them out of here." Logan said.

She did as he said and took off running.

I covered my mouth "Century that isn't him anymore."

He was covered in black lines and circles, his face and skin was pale, his hair was shaved off, and his mouth was sewed shut, it wasn't the man that I loved anymore, this was something else. "Wade?" I said.

"Wade, buddy looks like they found a way to shut you up man." Logan said.

He cocked his head to the side, 'what did they do to him?' I thought he wasn't himself; it was like someone was taking over his mind. Wade…No Deadpool looked at us I noticed at his hands that a sword was sliding out of each of his hands, "You don't have to do this Wade." Logan said.

Deadpool was bolting at u, like nothing was phasing him.

"Okay maybe you do." Logan said. "Century get out of the way."

I jumped backward as Deadpool swiped a sword at Logan, Logan grabbed it and stabbed him with his claws, when he pulled them out and the wounds healed Deadpool seemed to smirk, "He has Antimantium, get away from him!" I wrapped my wires around Dead pools wrists legs and waist. I pulled him up where he couldn't get to Logan "Don't make me do this Wade, please."

He rustled in the wires I was about to loose my grip "Throw him!" I heard Logan say, I had to do what he said, I had to help Wade, whether it would mean the worst thing I wished for him. I whipped my wires in a direction and threw him, Logan walked in that direction that I threw him and I fallowed him too. He burst out of rubble, Deadpool looked at me, he then found the strength to pick me up and throw me up a smoke stack, I caught my self with my wires and pulled myself up to the edge, I saw Logan that was also thrown into the smoke stack, climbing it too, and there was a third man but it wasn't Deadpool, he was large in black clothing, it was Victor, he was making good time up the smoke stake , I wrapped my wires around Logan and pulled him up, "Thanks."

"No problem, what's our net plan."

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

Victor was still climbing, I grabbed him with my wires and pulled him up, "I don't know why I am doing this, but he may be help."

Victor stood there and growled, "the only one allowed t kill him is me."

The three of us looked down ad Deadpool who was looking up at us, "Did you know about this?" I asked looking at Victor.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he was this bad."

I looked over at him and punched him in the face he looked surprised "that is just my pay back. I am still pissed."

All of a sudden Deadpool wasn't there anymore I thought about it for a minute, then the light bulb clicked 'Oh no."

"What?" Logan said.

"He just transported." I whipped around to see Deadpool on the other side of the Smoke stack, Logan and Victor took off on the other sides of the stack, Deadpool had red energy coming from his eyes and let Victor fly and was kickboxing with Logan transporting back and forth. Suddenly Deadpool knocked Logan back on his stomach and stabbed him having him pinned, Just when I thought Logan was done for. When all of a sudden Victor grabbed him and threw him in My direction. I had my time that I finally needed, "Wade! Stop!." I held my hands out in front of me, no wires this time, no powers, just me. He aimed a sword at me but didn't stab me, I protected myself "Wade, please, I know you don't want to hurt me, I know that your controlled, I know that your still in there somewhere, and I know that the Wade I love so much is still there." His eyes were softening, he was starting to understand. I pulled myself carefully closer to him and next to the swords "I am sorry I let you go, and that I ran away, I want you to know that, and I want you to know that no matter what I m always going to love you. No matter what happens."

His swords drew back into his knuckles and he was relaxing, I touched his chest one more time I looked into his eyes and he looked at me as if to say 'I love you too.' I kissed his chest, he leaned his head against my forehead as if to kiss my forehead again, he pulled away and touched my face, I touched his hand and held it, he let go and turned around, and held out his arms to Logan. Logan looked at me, I nodded, tears streaming down my face, I didn't see what happened I closed my eyes, but I saw Wade's body away from his head and they were falling down the smokes stack, the red energy in his eyes again. the smoke stack was coming down hard. Logan looked at me "Ready to jump!."

"Yeah!"

"JUMP!"

We both Jumped I wrapped my wire around his waist and grabbed something else making the landing easier "Where was Victor."

"I don't know. I think he was still in there."

"I just cant believe that Wade is gone." I said a tears falling down my face.

Logan wrapped an arm around my shoulder "I know, but you're a touch kid, You will do just fine."

I laughed a little.

I saw someone walking in front of us, with Kayla, who was laying on the ground she had been shot "Oh no." I breathed.

Logan looked at hi "Stryker!"

He ran at him and slid out his claws, just when he leaped a saw that Stryker had a gun, it wasn't a normal gun, it was an Antimantium bullet. "Logan, No!" I yelled, but it was too late Logan was already mid air and the gun already went off. Logan was laying on the ground Kayla grabbed him around the ankle "Throw the gun away.. Turn around and walk until your feet bleed… then keep walking."

Stryker suddenly turned threw the gun away and kept walking. I ran up to her "Kayla?"

She looked at me "Keep an eye on him, make sure he stays out of trouble. Thank you for saving my sister."

I nodded "Yeah okay."

She slowly died. I got up and closed her eyes. I looked at Logan who was still laying on the ground and saw him moving, the bullet fell out of his head he looked at me "Logan?"

He looked at me with a confused look on his face "Who are you?"

Finally finding out that the Antimantium bullet had erased his memory "Logan, I am a friend of yours; we have known each other for a long time."

He didn't seem to believe me but he knew that I was the only one at the time he could trust. I took out my dog tags that were right next to Wade's "See here is my dog tag, mine is the same as yours."

He looked at them and then seemed to believe me a little.

"The kids are okay, they are boarding a jet." I heard Gambit coming our way. "what happened to him?"

"He was shot with an Antimantium bullet, he lost his memory."

He ran up and helped Logan up, I heard lights and Sirens "Listen to me I am a friend, we have to get off this place right now." Gambit said.

Logan looked at us "Both of you go, I will find my own way."

"But.." I started to protest. But Logan argued "No, you go, I need to find my own way, I will see you again, if you are a friend."

I looked at Gambit "Come on."

I looked at Logan one more time before I said goodbye then caught up with Gambit, I saw a black jet fallowing him, there was a man standing there he was bald but he wa kind 'Century, my name is Professor Xavier, don't worry, this kids will be alright now, I will take care of them. If you need me you will find me.' I heard in my head, this man was a telepath I trusted him then, I nodded "Thank you."

I took off to catch up with Gambit "are you alright?" He asked me.

I fumbled with my dog tags a sudden wave of relief set over me like Wade was telling e not to worry any more. I smiled "Yeah…Yeah I am just fine. Lets go home." I said.

**Alright that's it for now, I may make a sequel to it but for now I will leave this up to your imagination, Hope you guys liked it stay tuned for any more that I make. And thank you for reading.**


End file.
